Jurassic World: The Game/Updates
[[Jurassic World: The Game|''Jurassic World: The Game]], being Ludia's newest iOS app, has been updated many times. This is a list of the updates in the game. Updates April 8th, 2015 On April 8th, 2015, ''Jurassic World: The Game was released in Australia only. April 29th, 2015 Jurassic World: The Game had many updates on this date. Stars were added to the dinosaurs. The Spinosaurus model was completed redone. The cards have cleaner dinosaur pictures, changed position and size. In some enclosures, the grass was made brighter. Many dinosaurs have had changed color. May, 2015 Sometime in May, Jurassic World: The Game was released worldwide in the iOS and Android stores. June 10th, 2015 The hybrids Ankylodocus, Carnoraptor, Indominus rex, Koolasaurus, Spinoraptor, Stegoceratops and Tropeogopterus, which could only be encountered in the battle arena and be used by the player in the arena via Brawlasaurs, can be created for the player's personal park. The Stegoceratops model is updated as well, as the original model had a nasal horn and horns and a frill like Triceratops whereas the new model is based on concept art for Jurassic World and the toy line. August 4th, 2015 On August 4th, 2015, Monolophosaurus, Ophiacodon, and Shunosaurus were added. The Argentinosaurus model became skinnier and its head was redone completely. September 30th, 2015 Dimorphodon, Mosasaurus, and Therizinosaurus were added in the game on this date, along with the hybrids Giganocephalus and Pachyceratops. Sleeping animations when all the assets have collected their full amount of coins were added. November 9th, 2015 Antarctopelta was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. November 27th, 2015 Megalosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. December 11th, 2015 Ammonite, Dakosaurus, Dunkleosteus, Kaprosuchus, Kronosaurus, Leptocleidus, Psephoderma, Megalodon, Nundasuchus, Prognathodon, Scaphognathus, and Styxosaurus were added in the game on this date, along with the hybrids Diplotator and Suchoripterus. However, they were removed due to problems with stats as well as food. Aquatic Battles called "Monsters Of The Deep" were also added. January 4th, 2016 Troodon was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. January 11th, 2016 The hybrids Diplotator and Suchoripterus were re-released after being removed from the December 11th 2015 update. January 22nd, 2016 Ceratosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. February 18th, 2016 Deinocheirus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this. March 16th, 2016 The hybrids Pelicanipteryx, Limnorhynchus, Priotrodon, and Ostaposaurus were added to this game, as well as Rhamphorhynchus and Postosuchus. New Aquatic creatures were added: Mauisaurus, Helicoprion, Xiphactinus, Trinacromerum, Plesiosaurus, Geosaurus, Liopleurodon, and Baculites. The dome of the aviary for pterosaurs and flying hybrids was changed to one matching the Jurassic World Aviary from the film . They also changed the hatchery for hybrids and regular dinosaurs with new hatch animation and has large test tubes with larger more detiled creatures. The test tube for regular creatures have Pachycephalosaurus, a unknown sauropod, Ankylosaurus, 2 Velociraptors, Kaprosuchus and Rhamphorhynchus while the hybrid test tubes have 2 Diplotators, Indominus rex and Koolasaurus. Most hybrids either got boosted or nerfed in stats with only the new hybrids, Indominus rex and Spinoraptor staying the same. March 18th, 2016 Gorgosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. April 14th, 2016 For Apple only, the Earth card pack hold Pachyrhinosaurus and Kentrosaurus, two limited edition tournament dinosaurs, to support the , a conservation organization from April 14 to April 24th. April 15th, 2016 Archelon was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. May 13th, 2016 Secodontosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. June 9th, 2016 The Mosasaurus tournament returned, implying that tournament dinosaurs will come back. June 29th, 2016 The hybrids Alangasaurus, Labyrinthosaurus, Metrialong, and Parasaura, and were added to this game, as well as Aerotitan. A new aquatic creature was added: Pliosaurus. The outside part of the pen for the hybrids was changed to have flags with DNA on them and purple lines. The color and texture of Stegosaurus changed. A VIP membership has been added with new exclusive animals: Apatosaurus, Hainosaurus, Henodus, Mastodonsaurus, Orthacanthus, Prestosuchus, Pterodactylus, Tanycolagreus, and Tylosaurus. There is also a live battle arena for aquatics. The outside part of the pen for the VIP dinos has flags with the word VIP on them on them and yellow lines. There is also raid battle events. September 9th, 2016 Edestus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. October 19th, 2016 The hybrids Suprannotitan, Rajastega, and Unayrhynchus were added to this game. 2 new aquatic creature were added: Elasmosaurus and Protostega. New VIP exclusive animals were added: Wuerhosaurus, Pterodaustro, Metoposaurus, Giant Orthocone, and Plotosaurus. A trade harbor where players can trade resources for other resources, buildings and dinosaurs was added. The Raptor Paddock was added, where players can train the [[Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack|Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack]] to get boosters to help in boosted battles. The Asset Repository was added to put dinosaurs in to save room in the park. November 3rd, 2016 Darwinopterus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. November 25th, 2016 Bananogmius was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. December 7th, 2016 The hybrids Gorgosuchus and Nundagosaurus were added to this game. 2 new aquatic creature were added: Onchopristis and Dolichorhynchops. A Biosphere for Cenozoic creatures was added as well. Loyalty Points can be earned by non-VIPs so they can get VIP creatures, but non-VIPs still can't trade things in the Trade Harbor for or using Loyalty Points and can't go in VIP only events. December 15th, 2016 The Woolly mammoth was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. January 30th, 2017 Metriacanthosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date, and the hybrid Metriaphodon was put back in the game after being taken out because the hybrid needed Metriacanthosaurus to be fused with. February 15th, 2017 7 new Cenozoic creatures were added: Smilodon, Indricotherium, Andrewsarchus, Phorusrhacos, Elasmotherium, Entelodon, and Sarkastodon. There is also a live battle arena for the Cenozoic beasts. Blue sparkles were added to the hatching animation of all the creatures. March 10th, 2017 Umoonasaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. March 17th, 2017 Yutyrannus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. March 25th, 2017 Erlikosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. March 25th, 2017 Gorgosaurus has been returned, because of the voting in last creature in March Madness on Facebook. April 19th, 2017 The hybrids Erliphosaurus and Tapejalosaurus were added to this game, as well as 5 new Cenozoic creatures: Megatherium, Marsupial Lion, Eremotherium, Amphicyon, and Megaloceros. Cenozoic vs Land live arena has been added as well. They changed the feeding ability to one tap to level up instead of 5. Cage icons where added so people can see whether they need to feed, create hybrids or to evolve their creatures. April 24th, 2017 Zalmoxes was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. June 7th, 2017 The Creature Glossary in the Innovation Center and Daily Missions were added to the game, as well as 4 new animals: Eudimorphodon in the Solid Gold Pack for the Land, Rhomaleosaurus as a subscriber VIP exclusive for the Aquatic and Doedicurus for the Cenozoic. August 2nd, 2017 The Cenozoic creature, ''Archaeotherium'', was added to the game. August 4th, 2017 Segnosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date, and the hybrid ''Segnosuchus'' added as well. August 18th, 2017 Kentrosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. September 22th, 2017 Einiosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. September 27th, 2017 Dinosaur enclosures can now get rewards the first time they access each creature evolution and these rewards can be claimed retroactively. The dino enclosures now also have the ability to access a blacked out preview of each creature’s evolution and each evolution has its' own dino fact. Tournament arenas now are divided in tournament divisions based on their park level, so each division will be tailored so that all players will have a chance to finish in the Dominator league, regardless of their level. Hot Times have been added so Market purchases, Hatchery, Fusion Lab, The Park , and the Battle Modes can be on discount. The heliport now can be used for a Prize Drop feature so each player, from the newest to the most experienced, to purchase tickets for prize containers. Doedicurus' stats has been buffed. The opponents in the infinite battle arena can now be over level 40. October 20th, 2017 Eryops was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. October 23rd, 2017 The hybrid ''Yudon'' was added to the game on this date. October 26th, 2017 ''Synthetoceras'' and ''Deinotherium'' was added to the game. November 3rd, 2017 ''Acrocanthosaurus'' became an available subscriber exclusive VIP creature in the game on this date. November 21st, 2017 Glyptodon and Hyaenodon were added in the Cenozoic section, with the latter as a VIP exclusive in the Solid Gold Pack. The Gyrosphere draft battles were added as well, where the player drafts random creatures for a chance to win a hybrid pack. Photo mode, where players enable it so they can take pictures of their creatures in nice poses, was also added. Yudon got nerfed while Acrocanthosaurus got buffed so the game is more balanced. November 24th, 2017 Titanoboa was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. December 23rd, 2017 Gastornis was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. January 12th, 2018 Thylacosmilus was added in the Cenozoic section as a VIP exclusive in the Solid Gold Pack. January 20th, 2018 Amargasaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. Feburary 9th, 2018 Brontotherium was added in the Cenozoic section as a VIP exclusive in the Solid Gold Pack. Feburary 23rd, 2018 Diprotodon and Uintatherium were added in the Cenozoic section. March 3rd, 2018 Acanthostega was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. March 20th, 2018 The hybrid Pachygalosaurus and Kelenken was added to the game on this date. April 2nd, 2018 Megistotherium was added in the Cenozoic section on this date. April 14th, 2018 Eolambia was added in the Cenozoic section as a VIP exclusive in the Solid Gold Pack. May 26th, 2018 Proterogyrinus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. June 21th, 2018 The superhybrid Indoraptor was added to the game on this date. Superhybrids are introduced in the game, obtained with the use of S-DNA collected from mission events. June 29th, 2018 Arctodus was added in the Cenozoic section on this date. July 13th, 2018 Gillicus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature this date. July 27th, 2018 Rhizodus was added in the Aquatic section and Stygimoloch was added as an available subscriber exclusive VIP creature in the game on this date. August 10th, 2018 Concavenator was added in the Cenozoic section as a VIP exclusive in the Solid Gold Pack. Category:Updates